Breathless and Baitless
by sin.is.love
Summary: It's the year 2078, and Hogwarts is a brand new battlefield. Clashes of the bloodlines, and of the species are breaking out. People are dying, the Ministry's corrupt, and no one knows what to do anymore! Weren't things so much simpler with Voldemort?
1. Its Cold Beyond the Sun

A/N- Welcome to my second Harry Potter fanfic, inspired by an idea I had for a forum plot. Anyway, I know I haven't been working on Perfect Despair, and I don't think I'll continue it, at least not for a while, but this one is set in a futuristic setting to where I don't feel the need to adhere to some big parts of the books. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review. However, I ask for no flames. I don't care if you like it, hate it, or whatever, but flames are just pointless, I'm not trying to cater to **everyone**, just my own writing needs. I do, however, welcome constructive criticism.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the places, things, and other people in the books or movies. I am not making money off of this, and the torture of the main characters is for my own sick, sadistic enjoyment. Yes, this is only being written because my mother always taught me to share.

Warning- ::**RATED M**:: Foul language, minor adult themes (smoking and drinking underage, wizarding and muggle drugs) may be present. Do not read it if you are not of age. Also, if you haven't read all of the books that are out, there may be **SPOILERS**, especially pertaining to books 6 and 7, due to mentions of deaths of the characters and even their ancestry. Turn back now if you don't want to read them. Yes, now, for even the summary for the story has a spoiler or two.

Story Summary-

__

Generations have come and gone…

Voldemort was destroyed many years ago, and upon his death, one, Lucius Malfoy was suddenly 'cured' from his 'enslavement' under the Imperius Curse. Harry, having forgiven Snape and even being on good terms with Draco has finally reached a sense of security. Now that the dark wizarding families were no longer causing trouble, and all who survived (save the Malfoys) were imprisoned in Azkaban, Harry was able to move on with his life. It just so happened, everyone would follow suit.

There were casualties, and some people who would not be partaking in moving on, were Fred Weasley, murdered during the battle for the school; Alastor Moody, who died trying to move Harry before his seventeenth birthday; Colin Creevey, murdered, also in the battle of Hogwarts, however he managed to take out a Death Eater or two; and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, their son Ted surviving. Tears were shed, but slowly the pain lessened. Harry married Ginny Weasley, Ron married Hermione Granger, having weddings to rival that of Bill and Fleur's only, minus Death Eater interruption. Slowly things returned to normal as everyone had children, and their children had children, before our heroes slowly began to die of old age.

The Potter brood, along with the Weasleys, Lupins, and the Longbottoms, ruled the school while they were there, keeping the remaining dark wizarding families in check. However, they had no idea that the clash of the bloodlines and even the species was returning at Hogwarts. Yes, you heard right, species. Vampires and Werewolves (all of them, not just the occasional one here or there) are being admitted in an effort by the ministry to promote camaraderie amongst everyone.

__

It's a war out there…

Many people, outraged by the news of Vampires and Werewolves intermingling with regular students, began to form organizations to hunt the 'beasts' down.

People are dying, the Ministry's grown corrupt, and no one knows what to do anymore…

Chapter Summary-

Eleanor Lupin and her younger brother Lamont are entering their respective sixth and seventh years of Hogwarts. The summer prior was difficult considering the death of Eleanor's twin sister Ellasbeth. Distraught with grief, the family mourned the tragic loss, despite promises from the ministry investigative team that it had been accidental. Lamont and their parents finally grew to accept the death and move on while the dark cloud still hung over Eleanor who felt she was missing a pivotal link to life without Ellasbeth.

"Ellie," Lamont called down the hall. "Are you ready yet? It's almost 10 and we don't want to miss the train!" Lamont walked into his sister's room, only to find her sitting on the window sill, staring out at the rain that had been falling for three days. "I'll take your trunk down if you want."

Eleanor turned to look at her brother, her eyes red and puffy from yet another night of crying. "Okay, you get that and I'll grab Marvin. I'll see you down there in a minute." She should be happy, like her brother was. After all, he had made Quidditch Captain at last, and she had been made Head Girl. This year was supposed to be the best of her education, and yet she could not rid her mind of the image of Elisabeth's body.

Nodding, Lamont began to drag her trunk out into the hall. "Ellie… do me a favor and _try_ to smile for mom and dad, just for today. They won't worry so much if they think you're happy."

What Lamont didn't know was that it was best for their parents to worry, and it might've been better if they hadn't let their children go to Hogwarts this year. But then, that wouldn't make for an interesting story, would it?

---------------------------------------

__

Breathless and Baitless

Chapter One

****

Its Cold Beyond the Sun

__

"Ellasbeth?" Called Eleanor as she sped down the narrow and winding passage. Ellie could hear her sister's screams echoing off the stone, and though there were no lights, she knew she was going in the right direction, Ella's shrieks guiding her like sonar. "Ella, I'm coming! Just hold on!" The tortured sound of her breathing as she ran was not enough to drown out the terrifying screeches. Her heart was in her throat as she thrust her hands in front of her instinctively, preventing her from slamming into the door at the end of the hall. "Please, Ella, hold on!" Time was running out, she knew it, and all she could do was fumble for the handle. Her sister was beyond this door, she just had to be.

"Ella! I'm here! ELLA!" The handle in her grasp she twisted and pulled, the door swinging easily… too easily. Bursting into the room, panting and out of breath, her eyes scanned the area, as pitch black as the corridor behind her. It was then that Ellie realized the screaming had ceased almost immediately. "Lumos," she said confidently, and the pulsing light emanating from the tip of her wand offered little help. "Ella? Are you in here?"

Torches flamed to life, their fire doing nothing for the cold running through Eleanor's blood. Someone walked over her grave as her eyes examined the room, empty, save for one crumpled figure in the corner. Her feet moved of their own accord, ignoring her brain's commands to turn back and find help. Eleanor stood before the figure, draped in black, it couldn't be her sister because she wasn't moving. "Ella?" Kneeling before the figure, the one that couldn't possibly be her sister and yet was, Ellie gazed into the cold black pools of her eyes. "Can you hear me?" Footsteps behind her caused Eleanor to whirl, dropping her wand with a clatter that filled the silence as the light of her wand gave out. A figure in black whipped out the door, which slammed shut with the soft crinkling sound of a lock, and the torches sizzled into nothingness, shrouding Ellie in darkness. The sound of her labored breathing was back as she felt on the ground for her wand. Grasping hold of it she muttered the lighting spell again and bolted for the locked door, the handle refusing to move in her grasp, no matter how much strength she put behind it, or how forcefully she kicked the stupid thing.

Even the Alohamora charm was useless.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Get back here you bastard! Tell me what you did to her!" Tears were pouring from her eyes and a pale hand rest on her shoulder. Turning around she stared into the cold eyes of her dead sister. Her twin, so identical it were as if she was staring into a mirror. If said mirror projected a reflection of what one would look like deceased and decaying at any rate.

"He's coming," Ellasbeth said, her dry lips moving to make a sound so guttural and opposite of the sweet sound Ellie remembered. This was the effect of demise. "He's coming for you Ellie… he won't want to do it, but in the end, you'll make him. Don't go… please don't. I don't want you to join me that way, it won't be what you think."

"Ella? Who did this to you? Please, tell me who it was!"

"You need to wake up Ellie, you need to come to grips with this. Get out of the depression, wake up! Wake up! Please, you'll die if you don't… Wake up Ellie!"

Gasping for air, Eleanor shot up in her bed, her mother's gentle hand on her shoulder… the same shoulder Ella had been holding just a moment before. "Bad dream? I'm sorry dear." The small woman released her daughter from her grasp and stood. "Come on Ellie," she said, the smell of pancakes wafting through Ellie's open bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready and then we need to leave for the funeral."

Nodding, Eleanor climbed out of her bed. It had been another nightmare of her sister's death, but it wasn't real. Ellie hadn't even been there that night, she'd been off at a friend's birthday party, a sleepover actually, and her parents had taken them to see the Grims, a popular wizarding band, and who could pass up an evening of third row-center tickets? Ellasbeth had been working at a nearby muggle shop that night, and during a 'hold-up' had been shot by some idiotic muggle, and died. She would've lived if she'd had her wand, even the Ministry wouldn't penalize her for using magic in a situation like that, but Ella had left it at home, like she always did for work. Regardless, the ministry investigated it, and neither they, nor the muggle police had found him. This settled in the Lupin family as if it hadn't been the 'accident' everyone was making it out to be. Ellasbeth knew someone, or something important, and the person who shot her had targeted her on purpose. No one else had been shot, and it was the only thing they could think of, or rather, the only thing Ellie could think of. Her parents and her brother Lamont had begun to believe the ministry, and Eleanor was the only one left who thought maybe Ella had some knowledge that cost her, her life.

Reading her sister's diary did nothing to squash these misgivings, although it didn't exactly add wood to the fire of her suspicions. Ella was seeing someone at the time of her death, someone no one knew, and while she had a feeling they hadn't killed her, they might know who did. Ella was careful in her diary though, and never once mentioned his name. It pained her to know that her twin had been keeping such a secret from her, but she knew how these things went. She would've told her eventually, since it had just started at the beginning of the summer, her death had been three weeks after they got home, and now they were entering July. Ella had probably just wanted to keep this to herself for a little while, and afterwards, after a week or so, she would've told her.

At least, that's what Ellie kept telling herself as she pulled on the black skirt and blouse her mother had picked out for her. Deciding it would be much too hot for stockings, Ellie opted too wear none and slipped her modest black heels on her feet. Her long brown hair up in a severe bun, Eleanor put on the necklace her sister had given her on their last birthday. It was a white gold chain, with a matching crescent moon charm. It rest perfectly on her chest, going well with the simple black ensemble. Clacking down the stairs of their three story home, Ellie walked into the kitchen, the smell of the pancakes and syrup hitting her like a ton of bricks. Ellasbeth's favorite thing to eat had been their mother's pancakes… She could feel her stomach turn over at the thought of eating them without her, but then, they were eating them for her. It was the day of her funeral and this was her mother's way of coping. She knew that Ella would never eat them again, but it wouldn't feel proper if they didn't have them. Knowing her mother would probably never even make them again for the rest of her life, Ellie decided to deal with her grief and eat them for her sister.

Breakfast was silent, save for the sounds of forks scraping plates as everyone ate everything placed in front of them. None of them wanted to eat it, but the day wasn't about them, it was about the lost member of their family.

The ride to the church was just as silent, and at the service, Ellie couldn't meet the eyes of the many patrons coming to pay their respects. Even the weather was mourning, the sky cloudy over the heads of the wizarding and muggle folk that were there to say goodbye. Ellasbeth had touched so many people. As a cold hand took her grasp, Ellie felt a jolt of electricity pulse through her, and against her will, her eyes met the gaze of a young man, not much older than herself. His eyes were dead with pain and sadness, and Eleanor knew that this was him. This was the guy Ella had been seeing at the start of summer. Despite the distant and lifeless stare, she felt him look into her, and he knew, just somehow knew, that she knew about his relationship with her sister. He didn't seem to mind, but did in fact appear surprised at how closely she resembled Ella. "I'm Desmond," he said, his voice quiet and numb. "I knew your sister only briefly, and I am sorry for your family's loss."

Ellie nodded her head, releasing Desmond's hand. He wasn't a muggle, but he wasn't a wizard either, and Eleanor didn't quite know what he was. "Thank you," she said, her tone matching his, soft and flat. "I'm Eleanor, and I appreciate your coming. I think Ella would've liked that you came." With a last, knowing look, he left her and took his seat amongst the other mourners. Ellie looked to her left, realizing her parents nor her brother noticed, she allowed herself to close off and ignore the rest of the condolences she received.

The funeral was beautiful, and almost everyone had something to say about Ella, how loved she was, how she touched them, what funny things she said and did, and how she brought life and joy to everyone and everything. Her urn sat before them, a picture next to it, and Eleanor couldn't even look at them, she stared at her hands the whole time, until her turn to speak came at last. Standing, she walked to the podium, praying that she didn't trip on the way there. Today was the day she'd be graceful, to show her respect for her sister. "I'm Eleanor Lupin," she said into the microphone. "And Ella was my older sister by three minutes. Our whole life, we had an inseparable bond, and at times it seemed that we even had a sort of mental link to one another. She could always tell when I was troubled, and vice versa, and we never failed to cheer each other up. Everyone will miss her smile, her laugh, her kindness and her generosity, but I will miss the sound of her heart, overpowering the sounds of thunder crackling in the distance during a summer storm. The sound of her soft snores during a night of sickness and stuffiness. And the sight of her dazzling smile when she would sit on my bed, stroking a finger down my nose to wake me up in the morning. I will miss my best friend, my lifeline, my sister. But mostly I will miss the most honest person ever to walk this planet. To Ella, we won't be the same without you."

Returning to her seat, Ellie felt the stares upon her, everyone moved by her words, and as she sat, she heard a soft muttering, as everyone in the church said in unison, "To Ella."

- - -

Weeks following were filled with settling and food from friends and neighbors, and nightmares for Ellie. The letters from Hogwarts, containing Ella's grades on the previous exams, and a certificate of completion, honoring her and stating that in the eyes of Hogwarts, she had known all she needed to be an adult in the wizarding world. The certificate was framed and hung in the entryway of their home. Ellie's parents made a big deal over her receiving the honor of Head Girl and Lamont receiving the position of Quidditch Captain. Their books were bought, and her parents even got them each their own owl. Ellie's was a magnificent spotted owl, whom she dubbed, Marvin the Mouse Mauler. The name made her think of Ella, who would've giggled at the handle.

The night before they were to return to Hogwarts, the whole family came over, along with some family friends. It was a celebratory dinner for the Seventh Years who would soon enter the wizarding world as adults. After everyone had left, Ellie sulked upstairs to her room, unaware of what her brother and parents were discussing in the kitchen.

Theodore Lupin was helping his wife, Helen, and their son, Lamont clean up after the dinner party was over, having already dismissed Eleanor to bed. "Helen," he said, his voice soft and loving, but filled with concern for their daughter. "I want to talk to you about Ellie."

Helen met her husband's eyes, her mouth set in a forbidding line. "I know what you're going to say Ted, and don't even start. Ella and Ellie were twins, it's bound to have a serious effect on her, you know how close they were."

Ted looked at her, astonished. "It's just not healthy to still be sulking. I mean, we all miss Ella, but honestly, she's not even excited about being Head Girl. She's dreamt of this ever since she was a first year, always battling Ella in exams, and now that she's got it it's like she doesn't even care, like she's spitting on her dreams. I've already lost one daughter damn it, and I don't want to lose another one, even if it is to herself!"

Lamont hated this argument, and at times even resented his sister for it. Which one, he wasn't sure, but either way he detested his own feelings, and self for daring to be so callous. "Dad's right mom, I know the twin thing has got to make it harder, we all know about those unexplainable experiences they had, how they seemed to be able to read each other's minds sometimes, but it's like she's a robot. I love her, and I know she's hurt, we all are, but she's ignoring everything and focusing only on the fact that Ella's no longer here. She needs something good in her life, something she can cleave to, but I think she might need some help to do that, a magical boost, a potion, muggle Prozac, anything!"

Helen looked at her family, seeing that she was clearly outnumbered here. Sighing, she threw down her dish towel and sat in a chair. "Well, what do you suppose we do? It can't be healthy to try to force her out of her grief, she needs to experience these things, she needs to deal with it on her own or else she'll never really be better."

Ted took his wife's hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "I know that dear, but how about this? Lamont will keep an eye on her, and if things don't pick up before Christmas, we'll take her to a therapist and see if there's a potion or something to help her deal with this. I just don't want her to ruin her future over grief. Who knows? Maybe all she needs is a change of scenery and something to keep her busy so she doesn't dwell on it. Gods know it hasn't been easy since she and Ella used to share a room and she had to look at all of her things for a month. Putting them in storage seems to have helped a little… but not nearly enough."

Lamont cleared his throat, getting the attention of his parents. "I know it's not really a good thing to spy on someone, but I stumbled across her diary when I stepped in to grab a quill… and it was open, and she's been having nightmares." Ted and Helen nodded, both having gone into her room during one of these nightmares, and poor Ellie looked as if she were being attacked in her sleep. "Anyway, maybe all she needs is something to help her sleep dreamlessly, I'm willing to bet that not having those every night can help a great deal."

Helen stood at this. "No. If Ellie decides to do that, that's her prerogative. I know how horrible those dreams can be for her, but honestly! If she doesn't dream, she can't work through her issues, I'm willing to bend on the therapy and maybe anti-depression drugs, but we will not be taking those dreams from her, she'll need them to deal with this, and if she doesn't, that would be doubly worse than forcing the grief from her with Prozac. That is final and the end of this discussion. Now, off to bed, we need to be up bright and early." She stormed out of the kitchen, the sound of her shoes echoing in the stairwell. Ted and Lamont turned off all the lights and followed, not discussing a thing for fear of Helen's wrath.

- - -

The next morning was a busy one, and after eating a hurried breakfast, Lamont got his trunk packed away in the car before going upstairs to get his sister. "Ellie," Lamont called down the hall. "Are you ready yet? It's almost 10 and we don't want to miss the train!" He walked into his sister's room, only to find her sitting on the window sill, staring out at the rain that had been falling for three days. "I'll take your trunk down if you want."

Eleanor turned to look at her brother, her eyes red and puffy from yet another night of crying. "Okay, you get that and I'll grab Marvin. I'll see you down there in a minute." She should be happy, like her brother was. After all, he had made Quidditch Captain at last, and she had been made Head Girl. This year was supposed to be the best of her education, and yet she could not rid her mind of the image of Elisabeth's body.

Nodding, Lamont began to drag her trunk out into the hall. "Ellie… do me a favor and _try_ to smile for mom and dad, just for today. They won't worry so much if they think you're happy."

"I'll try," she said weakly, pulling herself from the sill and grasping Marvin's cage. She looked at herself in the mirror before making the last minute decision to grab Ella's diary and stuff it in her purse with her own. She needed this piece of her sister while at school, and she left her room, leaving the door open. Putting on a smile for her parents she bounded down the stairs, amazed at her ability to act. Her mom looked pleased, and her father looked at her brother knowingly. He appeared to know that Lamont had put her up to this show, but seeing the pleased look on Helen's face, he decided against saying anything.

The goodbyes at Platform 9¾ were heartfelt and teary-eyed, but upon entering the train, Ellie's smile fell from her face. She made her way to the Prefect's compartment where she, and whoever made Head Boy, would greet the new Prefects and explain their duties to them, as was instructed with her letter and badge. Looking out the window and smiling again, she waved goodbye to her parents and the train lurched forward.

Settling down, Eleanor awaited the arrival of her companions, and surely enough there were some cocky looking fifth years that arrived not moments later. She rolled her eyes at them, remembering when she and her sister had become prefects. A sick feeling began to boil in her stomach, would someone replace her prefect status this year? Eleanor and Lamont were in Ravenclaw and their sister had been a Hufflepuff. Both of the girls had been overjoyed to be prefects together and had steadily been battling one another for status of Head Girl. Now, Ellie didn't know who had actually won it, her, or her sister? She decided that it didn't matter, if Ella was the one who was meant to get it, Ellie would just have to make damn sure she did a good job instead.

That was when two people, without badges, appeared in the compartment, accompanied by the Head Boy, one of the Nott children. She knew him, and while she didn't exactly hate him, he wasn't someone she associated with. His name, was Alick. He took a seat next to her and they glanced at the two, un-badged, students. That was when a teacher appeared. It was Professor Shacklebolt, grandson to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, world renowned Auror. He was by far Ellie's favorite professor, but right now, he looked tense, and the bleak look didn't suit his strong features. He closed the door and drew the shade, which was when Ellie realized the shades on the window had already been drawn.

"Greetings, Prefects, new and old, along with our Head Boy and Girl." Eleanor felt a shudder go through her when she locked eyes with the new Hufflepuff female prefect. It was Ella's friend, Marion. She had been at the funeral, but Eleanor hadn't spoken with her since. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to her professor. "As you can see, we have two new members of our little group, apart from the obvious new Prefects. Miss Merton here," he said, indicating a scruffy looking girl with bushy red hair, "and Mr. Holbrook," a pale boy with delicate features, long dark hair kept in a ponytail behind him, "are representatives of another sort, and have been elected as the speaking voices of their respective groups. Miss Merton, if you would please introduce yourself."

The red-headed girl stood, smiling a smile with teeth too pointy. "Hi there. My name is Kailey Merton, and while my parents originally home-schooled me, the Ministry has allowed me to attend Hogwarts this year, provided I passed the sixth year exams, which were held in my home over the summer. I'm seventeen, a seventh year to be sorted with the first years, and at age nine, I was bitten and became a Werewolf. I'll be representing all Werewolves, who you will see around school, and none of us have houses yet, seeing as well, it's technically our first years." All but Eleanor, Alick, and Marion, and the other seventh years, recoiled at the information of Werewolves, but seeing as Eleanor was a descendant of a Werewolf, she had no quarrel with them and instead smiled brightly at Kailey. It wasn't one of her fake smiles either, this one was genuine, and for some reason, Ellie couldn't help but think the bright-eyed girl would wind up a Hufflepuff for her upbeat and perky disposition.

"And you next Mr. Holbrook," said Professor Shacklebolt.

The pale boy stood, slowly inclining his head towards everyone. He didn't smile, but if Ellie had made the correct guess in her head, she already knew what he was. "My name is Sabriel Holbrook. I am also a seventh year who will be sorted this evening, however, I am one-hundred seventy nine years of age but eighteen by appearance. I was turned into a Vampire at eighteen and was then refused my request to remain at my previous school, Durmstrang. Since Hogwarts is the first school to accept Vampires, I will be completing my education here, and during my time here I will represent my fellow Vampires, who will also be sorted tonight." Eleanor _had_ guessed correctly, and found herself hoping he'd wind up in Ravenclaw, if only for the chance to discuss things with him, for behind his eyes she could see intelligence. For whatever reason, other than mimicry, Ellie found herself not smiling at the Vampiric boy, but inclining her head, as he had done. She couldn't tell if he was pleased, but thought she saw a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

Professor Shacklebolt didn't take well to the silence, but seemed pleased at least the seventh year students were accepting their new classmates. "If you are confused, I assure you that this is indeed happening. Over the summer the Ministry passed a law in its Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and in its Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All humanoid Magical Creatures are being accepted into Hogwarts for a test-run, this year we are admitting Vampires and Werewolves, then we will be accepting Veela, House Elves, and a special water class for Mer-People, and depending on how things progress, all schools will accept all magical beings capable of bearing a wand. I know you may not be…highly enthused about this, but I assure you that any and all precautions have been taken. Mr. Holbrook and all student Vampires are required to take a potion that will allow them to walk in the sunlight, and sustain their hunger, while Miss Merton and all Werewolves will be taking a potion so they maintain their memory, personality, and control during their transformations. This is a test-run, and you will be discussing with your houses, how to make everything run-smoothly. I expect you to squash the prejudices that will occur, or at the very least report them to me, as it is my responsibility, and that goes the same for you two, Mr. Holbrook and Miss Merton, I expect you to remember to come to me with any problems you or the others may experience, do not try to handle things yourselves."

Kailey and Sabriel nodded.

Professor Shacklebolt smiled, clearly relieved. "All right then, you all know your duties, get to them!" He stopped Sabriel, Kailey, Alick, and Eleanor before they could leave the compartment. "I want you four to do rounds together, and Alick, Eleanor, make it a point to stop by the compartments to meet the others, I want you to make sure they feel welcome, Sabriel and Kailey will introduce you I'm sure." Before they knew it, he was off to do his own rounds. Alick turned to the two new-comers. "So, where do we start? Vampires or Werewolves?"

Sabriel's eyes met Ellie's, as if he were ignoring Alick's presence, and his gaze felt penetrating. "Might I suggest the Vampires? The sooner we meet with them, the sooner they could nap. We are trying to change our schedules, but I'm sure they would like a rest before we arrive." Eleanor nodded, letting Sabriel lead the way, Kailey was third in their line, and Alick brought up the rear, trying not to look miffed at his being ignored.

Oh yes, Hogwarts was going to be mighty interesting this year.

---------------------------------------

A/N- So, that's the first installment of Breathless and Baitless. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think mmkay?


	2. That Thing We Call Fun

A/N- Welcome to my second Harry Potter fanfic, inspired by an idea I had for a forum plot. Anyway, I know I haven't been working on Perfect Despair, and I don't think I'll continue it, at least not for a while, but this one is set in a futuristic setting to where I don't feel the need to adhere to some big parts of the books. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review. However, I ask for no flames. I don't care if you like it, hate it, or whatever, but flames are just pointless, I'm not trying to cater to **everyone**, just my own writing needs. I do, however, welcome constructive criticism.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd publish this instead of making it a fanfic. See, I have semi-proof! Deal with it, I have to…

Warning- ::**RATED M**:: Foul language, minor adult themes (smoking and drinking underage, wizarding and muggle drugs) may be present. Do not read it if you are not of age. Also, if you haven't read all of the books that are out, there may be **SPOILERS**, especially pertaining to books 6 and 7, due to mentions of deaths of the characters and even their ancestry. Turn back now if you don't want to read them. Yes, now, for even the summary for the story has a spoiler or two.

Story Summary-

__

Generations have come and gone…

Voldemort was destroyed many years ago, and upon his death, one, Lucius Malfoy was suddenly 'cured' from his 'enslavement' under the Imperius Curse. Harry, having forgiven Snape and even being on good terms with Draco has finally reached a sense of security. Now that the dark wizarding families were no longer causing trouble, and all who survived (save the Malfoys) were imprisoned in Azkaban, Harry was able to move on with his life. It just so happened, everyone would follow suit.

There were casualties, and some people who would not be partaking in moving on, were Fred Weasley, murdered during the battle for the school; Alastor Moody, who died trying to move Harry before his seventeenth birthday; Colin Creevey, murdered, also in the battle of Hogwarts, however he managed to take out a Death Eater or two; and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, their son Ted surviving. Tears were shed, but slowly the pain lessened. Harry married Ginny Weasley, Ron married Hermione Granger, having weddings to rival that of Bill and Fleur's only, minus Death Eater interruption. Slowly things returned to normal as everyone had children, and their children had children, before our heroes slowly began to die of old age.

The Potter brood, along with the Weasleys, Lupins, and the Longbottoms, ruled the school while they were there, keeping the remaining dark wizarding families in check. However, they had no idea that the clash of the bloodlines and even the species was returning at Hogwarts. Yes, you heard right, species. Vampires and Werewolves (all of them, not just the occasional one here or there) are being admitted in an effort by the ministry to promote camaraderie amongst everyone.

__

It's a war out there…

Many people, outraged by the news of Vampires and Werewolves intermingling with regular students, began to form organizations to hunt the 'beasts' down.

People are dying, the Ministry's grown corrupt, and no one knows what to do anymore…

Chapter Summary- Ellie and her classmates arrive at Hogwarts, after having a meeting with the new sorts of students Hogwarts is admitting. That's right, Vampires and Werewolves.

That was when Alick did something to shame the human race.

He approached the very delicate featured girl, with the shimmering blond hair, and electric blue eyes. The way she looked at him made Eleanor want to pull him backwards, as he was approaching her with too much ease and confidence, and not enough respectful wary. Her gaze cast over Sabriel, who seemed tense, but whether to keep the peace or to at least prolong it, he made no move to stop their not so intelligent head boy.

Alick Nott smiled in greeting, jutting out his hand, and before he could open his mouth to introduce himself, his back was to the wall…

Uh-oh! Alick's going to get into some trouble… let's hope nobody loses a limb shall we?

---------------------------------------

__

Breathless and Baitless

Chapter Two

****

That Thing We Call Fun

They came to a compartment, one with the shades drawn, and yes, it was the only one on the entire train, save for the one they had exited. Sabriel knocked ever so lightly, and seeming to hear a response no one else could, he slid the door open. Inside sat seven other Vampires. Four girls, and three boys. Each had distinguishing good looks, and all seemed to be somewhat disinterested in being there. There was no twinkle behind the eye, no sign or indication that they wanted to coexist with humans, and yet there was a pain that Ellie could see. It's not that they wanted this, they needed it, if only to keep a connection to the humanity within them. She could sense the turmoil emanating from each of them, pulsating like light from the tip of her wand… Suppressing a shudder at the memory of one of her nightmares, Ellie inclined her head gently, and though it was quick, almost unseen, she received one back from the other Vampires in the compartment.

Was it her, or did Sabriel look pleased?

It didn't matter, he stood aside and motioned for Ellie to enter the VIP room (Vampires in Public) and she took an open seat, across from a very stunning and beautiful girl. She looked to be about the age of sixteen, and yet, Eleanor could tell she was older than even Sabriel. So why had he been the one chosen to represent the Vampires? The girl smiled at her, and at once Ellie was filled with an understanding. This girl had a habit of killing those she fed off of, and had only been breaking that habit for the past fifteen years. She didn't view herself strong enough to handle meeting some irrational humans and give them their first impression as to what Vampires were like. The girl's eyes were penetrating to her very core and as a sheet of her light blond hair fell across her face, Ellie felt the sensation of knowing leave her completely. She had been be-spelled, and it wasn't a bad thing. She was marked, for sure, as the human they would approach with diplomacy, she had their respect, but they would need to discuss things in private, not with another human and a werewolf present.

That was when Alick did something to shame the human race.

He approached the very delicate featured girl, with the shimmering blond hair, and electric blue eyes. The way she looked at him made Eleanor want to pull him backwards, as he was approaching her with too much ease and confidence, and not enough respectful wary. Her gaze cast over Sabriel, who seemed tense, but whether to keep the peace or to at least prolong it, he made no move to stop their not so intelligent head boy.

Alick Nott smiled in greeting, jutting out his hand, and before he could open his mouth to introduce himself, his back was to the wall and the girl's lips were to his neck.

Amazed at her ability to keep still, Ellie noticed a tremor start in her hands but the girl wasn't biting him, she was…kissing his skin?

"Oh Mr. Meat Sack, you foolish boy, if you value your life you will learn how to approach our kind with grace. I know that must be hard for most bumbling humans to accomplish, but young Miss Lupin here has achieved this goal. Perhaps you could employ her teachings." The girl pulled back, her fangs protruding from her lips and a hunger strong in her eyes. "Otherwise, I may not be able to show self-restraint next time."

Before anyone knew what was happening, she was sitting down again, one leg casually crossed over the other, and Alick left the room with speed attributed to the latest broom in the Firebolt line. The girl smiled at Eleanor, who stayed ever so still. Kailey was standing on the left side of the door, and wouldn't even meet the gaze of any Vampire other than Sabriel, who was standing next to Eleanor in a protective stance. He wouldn't have their human ambassador killed for the sheer idiocy of another human. That was when it made perfect sense. Yes, Sabriel had been chosen to represent the Vampires, due to his amazing self-control, but it was this girl who ran things… she was their, queen? Her hand extended, palm upward, and Eleanor placed her hand in hers, and the tremor was gone, this girl would not hurt her. "My name is Lynette Yoland and as you have guessed, my dear, I am queen of this little gathering, being the oldest, and most powerful Vampire in Europe."

Despite the fact that she had somehow known all this, Eleanor was impressed, yet again, by the sheer wonder of such a creature. She held within her such a fierce grace that made Ellie awestruck by her presence alone, completely forgetting anything about her beauty. Glancing around at the other vampires, she decided being absolutely stunning must be some sort of prerequisite to become…undead? "Eleanor Lupin, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said in a hushed voice, as if raising it would put her in the same position Alick had been in just moments before. The girl's eyes sparkled, and Ellie realized all this was just a formality to make her feel more comfortable. If Lynette had really wanted to, she could've planted all the information necessary into Ellie's head. However, it seemed that she at least wanted to put up the pretense that she couldn't do that sort of thing to humans. Eleanor realized she didn't mind if Lynette wanted to do that, but in public it would be best if they spoke aloud, so as not to raise suspicion. Kailey probably wouldn't feel comfortable knowing Vampires could poke about in her brain.

Lynette released her grasp on Eleanor, a soft smile gracing her lips to reveal her pointed eyeteeth. "We have much to discuss, Eleanor. But please, continue being the diplomat and meet with the Werewolves. My comrades and I shall rest before arriving at the school, and perhaps this weekend we will have the opportunity to go over all details you will need this year." Nodding, Eleanor turned to leave, still completely stunned that she seemed to be the favorite amongst the Vampires. Why? The Werewolves she could understand. Her dead grandfather had been a Werewolf, but the Vampires? Choosing to ignore that information for know, she shoved it into a mental file in her head for further examination later. Kailey, who still looked a little shaken, seemed to relax now that there was a door between her and a small clan of Vampires.

Kailey shook her hair in a semi-dog like manner, which made the corners of Ellie's mouth turn upward slightly in a smile, but Were-girl didn't seem to notice. "Come on, time to meet my pack." Pack? Was this a new development among Werewolves? Ellie vaguely remembered the stories of Fenrir Greyback and how he led a group of murderous Weres, but had they been a true pack, or was this a new survival technique to attempt a sort of hierarchy amongst the Weres? Ellie would both like to think of it that way, and fear it. She remembered how Harry Potter and his Children would tell them stories of her grandfather's trials and tribulations while infiltrating Greyback's pack. If this was anything like it, she'd rather go sit with the Vampires. At last, they arrived at another compartment, some good fifty away from the one with the Vampire clan in it. Was there a little bit of rivalry between the two? Or had it just been a better idea to space them out in hopes nobody would get suspicious? Whatever the reason, Kailey pulled the door open and a loud roar of greeting met her.

"Kales!" A boy with brown hair shouted, all but knocking her over as he embraced her form. Was he smelling her? Stepping in, Eleanor only just now realized Sabriel had not remained behind with the other Vampires and was glancing about wearily. This crowd was completely jovial, taking turns hugging (and Ellie suspected, sniffing) Kailey and Ellie herself. Slightly overwhelmed, she squeaked when one of the boys somewhat roughly stuffed her into a seat, and shoved a butterbeer in her hand. "Are you of age?" He asked her, and she realized it was the same boy that nearly knocked Kailey over just moments before. Ellie nodded, her birthday had been over the summer, and she hadn't celebrated it because she had been mourning the death of her twin, who never had the opportunity to reach seventeen. He slipped her a bit of Firewhisky as well and she smiled. Her comfort with the Werewolves had been almost instant, and they'd still yet to do proper introductions, and it was the sort of comfort you share with family. Laughing at people's embarrassing stories, smiling when they do something a little dumb, and even Sabriel's eyes seemed to light up a little.

The boy with brown hair sat next to her after he'd had a couple of butterbeers himself. As he smiled at her, she realized his teeth, like Kailey's were a little too pointed, though nowhere near as menacing as Lynette's eyeteeth. "I'm Bruno," he said, his voice no longer piercing with excitement from when he'd tackled their representative, and instead filled with a content joy. "Kailey's brother." Eleanor started in her seat.

"Both of you? How'd that happen?"

He shrugged as if the answer should be obvious to her. "We had been outside together, and well…it just sort of happened. We had been playing, trying to catch fireflies, and well, something growled low in the bushes nearby, so we went to investigate. Next thing we knew there was this great big Werewolf and it attacked. We screamed for dad, who fought it off of us, but of course, we'd both been bitten by that point. They decided to home school us until now. Kailey's really excited. That's my little sis for you."

Eleanor sobered up at this news. How horrible for their parents, to have almost lost both of their children to a Werewolf, but now, it seemed, at least they had led decently normal existences, and were even making history. "So how old are you?"

Bruno smiled at her again. "Nineteen, but I really wanted a chance to go to Hogwarts, seventh year like Kailey. I think she really likes you. Look out for her when I can't will you? She can get a little…erm…overexcited sometimes. And I don't want her to fail at this, she's really put her heart and soul into this campaign." He slid from her side with ease, joining his sister who was trying to engage Sabriel into conversation, the latter of which looked like he wanted to be elsewhere by this point. Well, at least the Were's had drawn the blinds for him. And, it seemed, Ellie had discovered the psuedo-leader of the pack, and by looks the oldest Were in the compartment- Bruno.

When the witch with the snack cart came by, Ellie was treated to anything she liked, some of them nearly tripping over themselves to pick out what she'd said she wanted and she had to admit, this was the first time she'd felt happy in a long time.

After an exhilerating few hours, it was announced that they'd be at Hogwarts in thirty minutes, and Sabriel escorted her back to her compartment and as she turned to close the door he was gone, presumably back to his own compartment with his…companions. That's what they seemed like, just people who had something in common but didn't really let loose with one another. The Weres were definitely more comfortable to be around, but she still felt this strange attraction to the Vampires. Shrugging it off, she pulled the blind and slipped into her robes, Head Girl pin shining on her chest. Looking around, she realized the others must be making rounds, and sliding open the door, she saw Alick, still looking pale, with his hand raised about ready to knock.

"Could I talk to you Ellie?" She nodded and stood back to let him in. "This will only take a moment."

He seemed really bothered by something and Eleanor didn't think it just had to do with his unfortunate meeting with Lynette. Sitting down she watched as he mimicked her, only his elbows were on his knees, his hands folded almost in prayer before his lips. His eyes were cold and penetrating as he stared at her. "I wanted to talk to you about the new guests." Ellie stiffened in her seat. If he was going to pull his pureblooded asshole card, she was going to leave that instant, having no tolerance for someone who wanted to deny education to fine people because of their species. They had been human once, witches and wizards at that. There was no reason that they shouldn't be treated with the same respect Alick always commanded of others. "Look, it's nothing bad," sensing she was about to leave him. "At least, not really. Look, I think Shacklebolt needs to know things that Lynette can do… like going into people's minds." This did nothing to relieve Ellie's misgivings about Alick.

He wasn't as bad as some others, but honestly, every once in a while his selfish haughty side showed itself. Eleanor rose. "Look. Lynette is a good person, and you just need to learn some respect. IF you'd paid any attention in History of Magic with Binns, you'd realize that Vampires are a very proud species. They need to be appreciated and yes, you must even fear them somewhat because they are stronger than you or me, physically and mentally. Whatever Lynette said to you in your head is between the two of you, and if you approach her _correctly_ next time, perhaps she will elaborate on whatever is troubling your pretty brown head. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to assist the others and help open doors so the younger years can exit the train safely." Eleanor was at the other end of the hall before she realized something. Alick hadn't been in the room when Lynette introduced herself, and by the look of the blond Vampire's eyes when she had him up against the wall, Ellie didn't think she'd have wasted time telling the Head Boy her name. Shrugging it off, figuring perhaps it had been part of Lynette's threat when she attacked Alick, she waited at the door, and the train began to slow.

When it finally lurched to a stop, Eleanor pushed the door open, standing aside and helping down the younger students, as Hagrid, who was finally beginning to gray, called for the First years. Her family had known him for ages, and it seemed, Half-Giant blood kept him alive longer than the average human, though his lifespan would be considerably shorter than that of a full blooded Giant, like Hagrid's brother, Grawp, who had taken up to assisting Hagrid…sometimes… when Headmaster Macmillan didn't have a near coronary over Grawp destroying something…like a whole wall of the great Hall. That had been somewhat hysterical, and even though a few students had been injured, it had been nothing serious. Smiling over at the Giant brothers, Ellie didn't notice when Alick had sidled up to her, whispering into her ear. "When we're alone, I need to tell you something Lynette let slip when she was in my mind. Meet me after the feast." When she whipped around, he was already losing himself in a throng of second year Slytherins, directing them to the Thestral driven carriages. When the students were off the train, she heard the cracking sounds of house elves arriving to help with luggage. Hurrying off she found her friend, Selene Longbottom, a Ravenclaw like her grandmother Luna.

They boarded along with several other members of their year whom they were friendly with, including a Weasley or two and a Potter. Ignoring them somewhat, Ellie looked out at the approaching castle, her depressed attitude capturing her again as she realized, her sister would never be comforted by the first year's gaze of the school. She'd told her that the only place she'd ever loved as much as Hogwarts had been their home. Now…Eleanor could hardly stand either. Helping professors hurry students to take their seats at their tables, she caught Alick's eye. He looked rather somber, even for a Slytherin. She vaguely wondered what it was that he wanted to tell her, but before she could move from her seat to go ask him and get it over with, a door to the side of the Great Hall opened and out walked Professor Thomas. It was his last year here at Hogwarts, and he wanted to spend what was left of his life at home. His daughter would be filling his position on Muggle Studies. He smiled at everyone as he brought out a stool and placed the Sorting hat upon it. In walked a group of scared looking first year students and then, the handful of Werewolves and Vampires who also needed sorting. Everyone stared at the hat, and finally, what all the older students were waiting for happened, it twitched and burst into song.

The time has come once more

To tell you all what you are for

Where to put you

Where you go

To seat you at your table

Based upon what your mind shows

You could belong in Hufflepuff

If you've got the kind of heart

That makes you loyal, makes you just

Makes you play the part

Or perhaps in Ravenclaw

If your brain can hack it

You need wit, you need smarts

You need books around to stack it

Maybe you'll go to Gryffindor

Are you brave, and are you true?

Gallantry and chivalrous acts

Plus keeping trouble from our view

At last, maybe Slytherin

Daring, cunning, and sly

Their thirst for fame and recognition

Surely sets that bar high

So place me on your head

Before you can be fed

I will sort you, I will tell you

I'll learn every little quirk

Just drop me on, and a moment later

Your house will carry on my work

The hat was still as everyone applauded, and out of the corner of her eye, Eleanor could've sworn she saw the Sorting hat bow. Grinning ear to ear, as was his fashion, Professor Thomas stepped forward, his dark hands clasping hold of a scroll of parchment, and called up the first student. "Abercrombie, June" who was made a Gryffindor. The table screamed and finally all first years had been sorted, but the Werewolves and Vampires remained seated. Headmaster Macmillan rose and directed everyone's attention towards himself. "I am pleased to announce that the Ministry of Magic has decided to have Hogwarts play host to a few very special guests. In light of new laws being passed, it is decided that humanoid species, such as Vampires and Werewolves are going to be integrated into schools to hone their skills of witchcraft and wizardry. Of course, this invitation is only extended to those who possessed their abilities of magic before their transformation. Please, welcome them in everyway. If there are any questions, please see any teacher or your Prefects, and of course the Head Boy and Girl." Sitting, Professor Thomas called up each of their names. Kailey wound up a Hufflepuff just as Ellie had predicted, but Bruno was put in Gryffindor. Sabriel placed in Ravenclaw…and amazingly, almost all the Vampires were. The Werewolves had been scattered out pretty evenly, but for some reason only two Vampires weren't in Ravenclaw, and the two that weren't were in Gryffindor.

Whether this was just coincidence or merely a product of being old creatures with a lot of knowledge, Ellie didn't know. She didn't much care either, and rather instead focused her attention on the mounds of food that had appeared on the table. Eating until they were all quite stuffed, happy chattering went around each table, and while talking to Selene, Eleanor felt a pair of eyes on her. Thinking it was Alick again, she looked back at him, only to discover he was chatting up a Were that became a Slytherin. Confused, she looked around, and finally, her gaze met Sabriel's who was studying her hard. His sideway glance at Lynette made her uneasy, and she knew they were communicating in their heads to one another. Ellie didn't like that, only because she had a distinct feeling that they were talking about her. That would be rather rude, she felt that if they were going to talk about someone who knew their nifty little secret while using it, the person should at least be included in the conversation. Deciding to let go of her anger and just enjoy being at the feast with people she knew and missed. Finally the food disappeared from all plates and Professor Macmillan gave the beginning of term speech. Mostly going on about not annoying Grawp, and not teasing Hagrid around him, and to also stay out of the Forbidden Forest. All of that handled, he dismissed everyone but Ellie and Alick. As Head Boy and Head Girl, they would be given delegated duties.

Not waiting for everyone to clear out, she approached the Headmaster, her face glum, as she knew she'd have to speak to Alick again, and for whatever reason, she knew she wouldn't be happy afterwards. Professor Macmillan smiled at her and pat her hand. "I am very sorry for your family's loss. Your speech at Ellasbeth's funeral was beautiful, and very befitting. I don't think I've ever been more proud of a student than I was that day."

Eleanor was shocked, and Professor Macmillan knew instantly that was not what she'd expected to hear. "Thank you, sir," she said quietly as Alick came to stand beside her.

"Ah yes, your duties. Well, it's your standard prefect duties, patrolling halls when you don't have class and at evening before your curfew. You don't have to do it all the time of course, we don't want to distract you the year you're taking N.E.W.T.s. But just remember, since we have the new students to think of, patrolling will be more frequent and as our ambassadors to the Werewolf and Vampire students of Hogwarts, we need you to be out and about making sure there's no out of bed mischief from them or the other students. Also, we've arranged for our full moon friends to use the Shrieking Shack on evenings of the full moon. Now, we have plenty of the potion your grandfather used to take Miss Lupin, but we can't have them transforming in the dormitories, and we think they might like to transform together to rely on each other for company. One of you will be escorting them to the Whomping Willow each full moon, alternating of course, and make sure you do not linger…just in case." They were dismissed. Ellie was quite impressed with how the Headmaster was dealing with everything, with and open mind and consideration for everyone's needs.

In the hall, she almost forgot that Alick had something to discuss with her, and when he pulled her aside by the arm she all but jumped out of her skin. He pulled her into shadow. What could be so important that he didn't even want to be seen? Interested now, she listened as he began explaining exactly what had happened when Lynette had entered his mind on the train.

"It was a very strange sensation, I suppose because I wasn't open to it. It was like worms crawling through my brain. Anyway, as she was kissing my neck, she was whispering into my head. She said to me that I had to be careful, or she would put a claim on my blood. She said it was bad enough that she'd have to put up with Werewolves that she didn't need my stupidity rubbing off on you. And when she mentioned you- I saw a picture. At first I thought it was you, but then I noticed the prefect badge…it had Hufflepuff's emblem. And I knew then that it was your sister, Ellasbeth. She was really angry too, like she hadn't meant to show me the image, but at the same time, she seemed pissed off at Ella too. I just- I thought you ought to know. I think she may have it out for you, which is why I think we should tell Professor Shacklebolt. I mean, it's one thing to tell me she'll mark my blood, I ticked her off because I was being dumb, but what if she's really marked your blood for herself?"

He said this all very fast, and Ellie's head was spinning. Things just didn't make sense. Lynette didn't know Ella, and couldn't have known that Ella was in Hufflepuff or a prefect. He probably dreamed up the image himself, some distant memory surfacing to his mind and mixed it in. Maybe he was mad at Ella for not being alive to be Head Girl instead of Ellie. Those two had always gotten on better than she did with him. Sighing she pulled away from Alick. "Look, I know you two were friends, sort of, but really, Lynette has been nothing but cordial to me. I can't explain what you saw, but I'm sure it was nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very full day of class tomorrow, only one break period, and I'd like to get some rest, haven't been sleeping well." Brushing past him without wishing him farewell she climbed the stairs of the Entrance Hall and hurriedly took the shortcuts to Ravenclaw tower, hoping to get there before the last person had gone through. However, it appeared she didn't make it in time.

__

Great. Just bloody great! She thought to herself. Now she'd have to answer a riddle to get in. Stupid Alick, holding her up like that.

She stared at the knocker on the wall, dismayed, reaching out a hand, she knocked once and the musical voice she so loved to listen to replied with a question for her to enter, to prove herself a worthy Ravenclaw. _Stupid Ravenclaw, not having passwords like everyone else._ Still, she loved her house, but it was just annoying when you were in a rush. The voice asked her, "Why might an object block your path?"

Eleanor smiled, at least it was an easy one for her to answer. "To make sure you are prepared to meet your destination, or else you would not be credible of continuing."

"Couldn't have said it better," the musical voice replied, the door swinging open. The common room was empty, everyone fully tired from such a lavish feast. Climbing slowly up to her dormitory, her feet dragged onward against her will. Her eyes drooping and she almost thought she'd pass out in the middle of the stairway. Finally she came to the seventh year dorms, only to discover that it had been enlarged to accommodate the new Ravenclaw seventh years. Seeing her trunk pressed against her usual bed she clambered over to it, pulling out her night gown and changing, tossing her clothes carelessly back into the trunk. Sighing as she snuggled underneath of her covers she closed her eyes, ready to sleep, only to be deprived as her mind raced over what Alick had told her in the Entrance Hall.

Could Lynette really be after her blood? And for what? What could her sister have done to the Vampire Queen to make Ellie the object of Lynette's revenge, hatred, or whatever it was? Alick had to be losing it, or else he misinterpreted it. He had been friends with Ella, maybe he was trying to piss Ellie off in an attempt to say that he wished she had died in Ellasbeth's place. No, no matter how arrogant Alick was, he would never wish her harm. They may not have been bosom buddies, but as far as she knew, he had about as much reason to hate her as Lynette did- none. With that final thought, sleep finally claimed it's missing bride and swept her off into dreamland.

---------------------------------------

A/N- Mmkay, took me long enough to get that up, but I had a little trouble getting everything across that I wanted to this chapter. And remember, if you haven't already read book 7, you may want to stop here, I've already spoiled a few deaths in the Prologue, so--- yeah. If you don't want more, don't read.


End file.
